moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vestige of the Phoenix
What is the 'Vestige of the Phoenix'?Category:Alliance GuildsCategory:Quel'Thalas OrganizationsCategory:High Elf GuildsCategory:OrganizationsCategory:Alliance PvP GuildsCategory:Vestige of the Phoenix Roughly translated from Thalassian to mean "High Mountain," the lands of the exiled High Elves are nestled in the cradle of the Hinterlands, at a week's ride from Aerie Peak. While the lands of Quel'Athillien were once a grand duchy run by House Sunwhisper, it has since developed from a collection of noble houses and smaller counties to a full Queendom with the head of House Sunwhisper at the helm. Under the benign rule of Queen Rennali Sunwhisper, the exiled High Elves of Quel'Athillien have come into their own; a golden age of sorts -- a Renaissance of music, art, peace and prosperity. Wishing to share their abundance with others, the Queen elected to make her haven a neutral territory where she would not owe allegiance to Alliance or Horde, but rather invite those who are from both sides to enjoy the prospect of unity and peace. Although there is much unity and peace in the lands of the exiled - be they Human, Gnome, Draenei, Sin'dorei or Tauren - there are a few races to which even the peace-loving peoples of Quel'Athillien are against. The darkened will of the poisonous Forsaken, the bloodthirsty nature of the Trolls and detrimental warmongering of the Orcs have seen them banished from the lands of the Ivory Arches. Though Quel'Athillien may see peace with the Sin'dorei and the Humans of Lordaeron, they still face many dangers in maintaining their neutrality. OOC Information was originally a placeholder in many of our stories where High Elves in the mountains were concerned. After some time - and a few changes - we decided to stick with the type of RP that worked best with us. We are a tight-knit type of family both in-character and out-of-character with high expectations that all drama be maintained within the in-character situation and not taken out-of-character. We welcome all sorts to jump into any given storyline that we have going; we stick to the motto: "What you put in is exactly what you get out of it." Ranking Structure Vestige of the Phoenix maintains a ranking heirarchy from the OOC characters all the way to the Guild Leader, the Phoenix Queen. Keep in mind that these are simply the guild ranks, and there may be additional IC positions that are not listed here. The Phoenix Queen (Guild Master) The Phoenix Queen is the ultimate and final say on any giving within the sovereignty of Quel'Athillien. Outside of her collective, she takes on the entitlement of "Grand Duchess." She has been coronated and accepted as the voice of Quel'Athillien and it's people both domestically and abroad. The current Phoenix Queen is Rennali Sunwhisper. Chancellor (Senior Officer) The Chancellors are the most trusted members of the Quel'athillien leadership. Handpicked by the Phoenix Queen, they help manage the day to day affairs of the entire kingdom, all while being held to the highest possible standard. Due to the exclusive nature of the position, there are only ever three Chancellors at any one time. The current, and only, Chancellor is Lady Amiyna Summers. Seneschal (Officer) The Senechals are trusted members within Quel'athillien, those who have proven themselves above and beyond and as such, have a role to play within the leadership of the Kingdom. Another exclusive position within the Kingdom, there are only ever five Senechals active at any one time. The current Senechals are Duke Lutharias Riverwind and Duke Zephon Carhagen. Premiers (Sub-Officer) The Premiers are considered to be valuable assets to the Kingdom of Quel'Athillien, who are well on their way to being considered for the position of Seneschal. While the demands on their person is less so than that of the Seneschals or the Chancellors, the Premiers are still required to act in a professional manner and aid in the running of the Kingdom whenever possible. Wardens (Veteran Non-Officers) The Wardens are the veterans of Quel'Athillien, those who have actively aided in Quel'Athillien affairs and have thus been recognized for their efforts. They do not have any leadership responsibilities, but their opinions are well respected by the leadership of the Kingdom. Oathsworn (Official Members) Oathsworn are those individuals who live within Quel'athillien and have sworn oaths of service to the Phoenix Queen. They have no leadership requirements but are expected to follow orders when given. Citizens (Unofficial Members) Citizens are those individuals who live within Quel'athillien but have not sworn an oath of service to the Phoenix Queen. Those who enter the Kingdom to live and assist are automatically considered to be Citizens of Quel'athillien. Units, Groups and Organizations Within the kingdom, there are various organizations that work in tandem. Each group is headed by a specific person and the groups work autonomously from one another while still able to work together to achieve the same goal. The Chancellery The Phoenix Knights The Warden The Holy Orthodox Church The University of Aurora The Traders' Union Gallery of Events (Coming Soon)